Jealousy
by Ficalicious
Summary: Next in the Alphabet Series. Booth finally can't take anymore of Bones dating other men...


Jealousy

**Next in the Alphabet Series. Booth finally cant stand Bones dating other men. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm really not feeling it at the moment guys, so I'm really sorry. I promise to be back in full swing soon! Remember I own nothing. Enjoy and please review!**

Booth ground his teeth as he watched his partner flit around her office. She was smiling to herself, tidying files and paperwork. Her heels clicked a seductive rhythm on the hard tiled floor. Her dress swished just above her knees and his eyes were drawn there, gazing at the silky white skin. He caught a whiff of her perfume, the one she wore on special occasions, and his groin tightened painfully. It was too much.

"Are you sure you should be doing this Bones?" He asked, keeping his voice light and nonchalant. He didn't want her figuring out his real intentions. She would definitely hit him if she did.

"Do what Booth?" She gave him _that_look; the one where her eyebrow raised and her blue eyes bored in to his.

"Go out with this guy. I mean, what do you really know about him?" Booth leant back on the sofa, still managing his calm appearance.

"Why does it bother you so much that I am going on a date with Scott, Booth?" She picked up a pile of papers and moved them to her desk drawer. Booth shifted in his seat. Damn, how could he explain it to her?

"I just don't think it's a good idea for a well known author to be going out with someone she hardly knows."

"The whole idea of dating someone is to get to know them better, Booth." She gave him a patronizing smile.

"_I_know you pretty well, Bones." Booth said, turning red as soon as the words left his mouth. Did he _really_just say that out loud?

Seeming to have ignored what he'd said, Brennan continued.

"Besides. I know plenty about Scott." She gave a triumphant smile.

"Oh really?" Booth tried not to audibly grind his teeth. "And what do you know about him?"

"He graduated at the top of his class with a Doctorate in Education, he studied abroad for several years, he speaks 5 languages, he lives two blocks from me, and he is a fan of the Wizards."

"And that makes you think you know him, Bones?" Booth chuckled.

"No. But you taught me that knowing insignificant details such as these are imperative to starting a relationship with someone." She looked at him quizzically. Why was he pushing this? She was only doing what he had told her to do.

Booth tried not to baulk when she mentioned a relationship. Was she already thinking about a relationship with this guy? Hadn't they just met?

"There's more to _knowing_a person than that, Bones. That's just the surface stuff. You have to know what makes the other person tick. Like their happiest moment, or their deepest fear, or a song that makes them cry." His eyes caught and held hers. He smiled, just a little bit. He knew all of those things about her.

"And you believe that you should know these things before you date someone?"

"No. Not before you date someone. Before you have a relationship with them, though. Its important stuff, Bones."

"I find your concepts of relationships very complicated, Booth. I prefer to think of the whole thing as satisfying one's biological urges." She put her hands on her hips.

"That's only because you've never had a real relationship before, Bones," Booth stated, getting to his feet, his hands mimicking hers on his hips.

"What about Sully?" Her voice tightened and Booth realized he'd pushed a raw nerve.

"You tell me Bones. How well did you know Sully?" He braced himself, aware that he was being cruel, and aware that he didn't really want to know just how well Bones had known Sully.

"I nearly left with him, Booth." Brennan said, her voice choked.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means something to me!" Her eyes were getting glassy and Booth knew she was near tears.

"Did you love him Bones? Did you know what he wanted out of life? Did you trust him?"

"Those things are superfluous. Love is merely a chemical reaction in the brain."

"You keep telling yourself that, Bones. But we both know better. You didn't leave with Sully because you couldn't love him." His voice was like steel.

"I was needed here." She said, indignantly.

"I'm sure the Jeffersonian would have survived without Dr Brennan. You just didn't want to commit to something because you were scared and because you knew that you didn't feel the same about him as he did you. You didn't know Sully at all, Bones. You just let yourself get swept up in the trivial and ignored it when I- when _he_wanted the more serious stuff."

Hoping she hadn't noticed his slip he continued, grabbing her by the upper arms.

"A relationship, Bones, is something built on trust, on love, on knowing the other person and what makes them unique. And it's about accepting that. Not trying to change that. Does Scott know who you are? Really? Is he ok with you working the hours you work, or being in dangerous situations? Does he know that you have a male partner?"

"Booth!" Her voice snapped him out of his rant. "You're hurting me." Tears were falling down her cheeks and her blue eyes were huge. Booth realized he was holding her tightly. But that wasn't the only thing she was talking about. He was hurting her with his words. He felt like the worlds biggest ass hole as he let her go.

"I'm sorry Bones," he said softly, unable to look at her. He hated himself right in that moment, hated what jealousy turned him into.

"Where is my sexy friend all ready for her date?" Angela's voice rang out as she swept into the office. She immediately noticed the tension, Booth's posture, and the tears on Brennan's cheeks. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, Angela. I need to go or I will be late." She brushed past a still frozen Booth and picked up her bag. She stormed out of the office without sparing a second glance to either of them.

"What did you do to her?" Angela turned on Booth. He looked up at her, surprised that she was still there.

"Huh?"

"What did you say? Why was she crying?"

"Nothing. I have to go."

"No you don't big guy!" Angela got right into his face, poking him in the chest with her index finger. "What did you say to make her that upset?"

"Angela, its really none of your business." Booth hedged, trying to side step her.

"Like hell it isn't! That's my best friend you just made cry. You of all people should know better than that, Booth. Now what happened? Did you finally admit your undying love for her and she ran?"

"What?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh as if you think none of us know how you feel. The only person who doesn't realize is Brennan."

"I didn't tell her I loved her." Booth rolled his eyes.

"Then what was it? Because you are not leaving her until I know."

"I was just asking her how well she knew this guy she's going out with tonight."

"Scott?"

"Yeah. She said something about relationship and I guess I got a little over protective." He admitted ashamedly.

"A little? You made her cry! What did you say?"

"I just asked her if it was wise, you know, to date him. After what happened with Sully. And the fact that she sees relationships differently to other people. That it wasn't fair on the guy if she wasn't able to recognize his feelings."

"Were you really talking about Scott, hunky?" Angela teased, raising her eyebrow. "You shouldn't have done that to Bren. You know that she sees things differently, does things differently."

"I _know_that Ange. I just, I didn't want to see her getting hurt by some new guy who didn't understand her."

"Well then why don't you tell her how you feel? Why don't you take off the market for dumb guys?" She gave him a mischievous smile. She left the office and let Booth think on it. The whole lab knew how he felt. God, it had been an ongoing bet to see when Booth and Brennan would _finally_get together. Now they might finally have a chance, if Booth could get his act together.

B&B

Booth hit his fists on the steering wheel impatiently. He was sitting in his car outside Bones' place waiting for the courage to go up and talk to her. He knew she was home. Could see the lights on and every now and then would see her silhouette. He only hoped that Scott wasn't up there with her. That would make things even more awkward.

With a sigh he forced himself out of the car and into her building. While he was in the elevator he decided that he would apologise for his behaviour and for upsetting her and then he would go home. Maybe he would stay for a beer if she needed the company. But that was it.

Raising his fist to knock he found himself nervous. What if she was really angry with him? He had been a total jerk. He wouldn't blame her if she slapped him.

The door swung open and there she was. Booth lost his words and swallowed hard. She was changed into her yoga pants, her hair down, no make up on. She looked beautiful.

"Hey," he managed, feeling like a fool.

"What are you doing here Booth?" She demanded, her eyes hard. Clearly she was still pissed at him.

"I wanted to apologise. For earlier." He gave her a sincere look.

"I don't need an apology, Booth. Just go." She went to shut the door on him. Booth stopped it with his hand.

"Bones…" He started, trying to catch her eyes. "Temperance." This got her to look up. "I am _sorry._" His voice was soft and sincere. She processed his words.

"You are forgiven Booth. I understand that as an alpha male you do not like to see women in your acquaintance being courted by other men."

"Bones!" Booth cried, exasperated. "You make me sound like an animal! I'm just trying to look out for my partner!"

"Would you like to come in?" Brennan asked, surprising Booth. She opened the door up.

"What about Scott?" He asked tentatively. He didn't want to crash her date. And he didn't want to have to meet the guy that was possibly about to steal his Bones away.

"I cancelled our date," she admitted.

"I'm sorry Bones. You shouldn't have done that because of what I said!"

"No, you were right Booth. I didn't know him. And I wasn't interested in anything long term with him. While he was sexually attractive to me I did not find him mentally stimulating. But you were wrong."

"I was?"

"Yes. I did care for Sully. Perhaps not enough for me to leave with him, but in my own way I cared about him." She caught his eye and he could see the tears still shining in hers. He felt like an ass. Maybe she did still have a thing for Sully. God, could Booth never catch a break?

"I know you did, Bones."

"I am capable of love," she said softly, as if trying to convince herself as much as him.

"I know." Booth was ready to punch himself for making her feel like this.

"But you are right. I didn't trust him. I have trouble trusting. I trust very few people. Angela. You." She looked at him again, softly this time.

"I trust you too, Bones." He smiled.

"Angela said you were jealous." Bones admitted. Booth's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She rang me to see if I was alright. She told me that she yelled at you for upsetting me. She said you were jealous because you wanted to be the guy dating me. I told her she was being foolish."

She looked at Booth expectantly, thinking that he would laugh and agree with her. But he just looked awkward and embarrassed.

"Booth?"

"I should go, Bones. It's late. I've already upset you enough for one night." He turned to leave.

"Booth! Wait! What Angela said – its not true, is it?" She asked anxiously.

"Bones…" Booth sighed and took her in. All those years of partnership stood between them. And so many emotions. He cared for her. He wanted to protect her. He knew her better than anyone else. Of course he loved her. But could he stand her rejection? It was hard enough watching her with other men when she didn't know how he felt, but to do it after admitting his love? It would be torture.

"Do you trust me, Booth?" She asked, slowly. Something seemed to be processing behind her eyes and Booth was terrified of it.

"With my life." He said without hesitation.

"And you know my deepest fears, my darkest secrets."

"Yes. And you mine." He admitted on an exhalation.

"And you know me better than anyone else." Her eyes locked with his and held there.

"Yes."

"So by your logic, we are already in a relationship." She said finally, her cheeks going red. Booth swallowed.

"Uh, Bones. You might be jumping ahead there." He gathered himself, trying to calm his raging hormones, his racing thoughts. "Usually if you are in a relationship both people know about it."

"Well, then, Booth. Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" It was typical Brennan. Straight to the point. Logical. And it was exactly why he loved her.

"Bones…"

"It's a pretty simple question Booth. According to you a relationship is built on trust, knowledge of the other person and an ability to care about them. I care about you a great deal. We both know more about each other than anyone else. We trust one another. So by your reasoning this should be pretty simple."

"You think so?" Booth's face was red. He was trying to process her words. Was she really suggesting that they be together? Really together?

"Yes. I would like to try being in a relationship with you, Booth. Would you be willing to do the same?" She looked at him expectantly. It was in that moment that Booth saw the vulnerability in her eyes. She was acting as brusquely as she was because she was nervous. She feared that he would turn her down.

"Come here," he smiled, pulling her to him in a hug. She came willingly, her head settling on his chest.

"Is this a guy hug?" She asked softly, her hot breath spreading across his chest and warming him through his shirt.

"Do guy hugs usually end like this?" He purred, pulling her lips to his in a sweet kiss. His tongue trailed across her bottom lip, seeking entrance and as she gasped he slipped it inside, duelling wit hers. His hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head back for better access. Her body was flush against his and he pressed his arousal against her, drawing out a moan. When they finally pulled apart for oxygen she looked up at him in wonder.

"No, they most certainly don't."


End file.
